


Ties That Bind

by YoUnG_22



Category: South Park
Genre: Anniversary, Confident Butters Stotch, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, Loyal Kenny McCormick, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoUnG_22/pseuds/YoUnG_22
Summary: It's Kenny's and Butters one year anniversary and Kenny decides to take them out to celebrate being a couple for one year straight. But Butters has different plans for his boyfriend, all he has to do is wait until the end of the night.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone this is my first fic in this fandom that I am posting I hope u enjoy the little piece thats been bouncing around in my head.

Leopold "Butters" Stoch's face lit up once he saw his boyfriend pull into his driveway in his black and orange pick-up truck.

Butters moved around his house making sure all of his chores were completed before heading out. His parents wanted him to have all his chores done before he left the house, so he's been slaving away ever since he came home from school. Cleaning his room, his bathroom and vacuuming the living room floor. Making everything as clean as possible.

Because tonight was a special night.

He just didn't want his parents to ground him for stupid shit like they used to. Butters double-checked and even triple checked cleaning. Straightening his hair in the mirror one last time before grabbing his jacket, which he probably didn't really need since it was, like, 70 degrees outside. But he took it just in case it did get a little chilly later on.

Butters stepped out into the warm spring air, closing and locking the front door before running to Kenny's pick-up. The blonde climbed into the seat excitedly, throwing his bag full of clothes and other essential things in the back seat, leaning over and giving Kenny a kiss. which had the dirty blonde's cheeks tinting pink. But the look in his warm blues eyes told his true feelings.

“Heya Ken.” Butters said smiling up at his boyfriend. Kenny smiled softly back at the happy blonde saying in a voice deepened by puberty that had Butters cheeks darkening.

“Hey babe. Ready to get going?” he said.

Butters nodded his head “yes.” excitedly. Blonde undercut bouncing slightly from the action. “Alright then, buckle up and let's head out then.” Kenny said backing out of Butters driveway.

Butters buckled his seatbelt and leaned back in the heated leathers seats, sighing as he made himself comfortable. He and Kenny have been dating for 12 months now and they were now going out to celebrate their one year anniversary. Kenny had already made the reservations for a table at the Soda Space and had taken the day off from work to take them out on their date.   


Then they would go to Bijou Cinema to see a movie and later they would spend the rest of the night at Kenny's apartment doing whatever, which It usually consisted of them laid out on Kenny's bed making out until they both were out of breath.

But there was one thing that was missing.

They've been together for over a year but, believe it or not, they haven't had sex yet.

Crazy right. Kenny McCormick, sex fiend hasn't gotten into his boyfriend's pants yet.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, Butters was shocked to say the least that Kenny hasn't asked Butters for sex, not even once.

At first Butters came to the conclusion that, what he thought at the time, Kenny was just not interested in him… well, sexually, but when Butters brought it up to him he was awestruck by Kenny's answer.

“I just want us to wait, y'know, I've rushed things with other people before in the past because they were just a quick lay. But you're different. You are to special to me to rush into having sex and potentially ruining something that could turn out good, for both of us.” He had said. “I know I fuck up a lot in the past, but I've learned from those mistake.” Kenny reached up to cup butters cheeks, eyes soft and gentle as he stared into his own sky blue.

“They were temporary, babe. You're not, I want us to last as long as we can. Maybe we can grow old together, and all that domestic shit. When I asked you out it wasn't just to get in your pants, Leo. I wanted to know why my heart ached when I was apart from you, why I couldn't get you out of my mind. Yeah, I know that sounds sappy as fuck, but it's how I truly feel. Towards you. I-I… love you Leo.” Kenny had said silent tears streaming down his face while he was telling Butters why he wanted to wait till  _ he _ was ready.

Butters has cherished that moment ever since. It always filled him with such joy that he sometime curled up in one of Kenny's shirts and seeped happy tears. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone so… wonderful.

Butters didn't care for the rumors of Kenny being a manwhore and would, what all Ken's friends had said, fuck anything that moved. But that didn't stop Butters from agreeing to go out with him.

Butters just had a feeling that he was making the right decision.

But that had been the best decision Butters has ever made in his entire life.

So that came to tonight. Tonight Butters was going to make another big decision. One that he would remember for the rest of his life. Either it being a bad memory or a mind blowingly good one, he would live with it till the day he died.

The decision was was that he was going to… let Kenny take his virginity.

Each and everyday Butters fell deeper and deeper in love with him as time went by dating Kenny McCormick. As time went by Kenny proved to Butters time and time again that he could be a loyal and faithful boyfriend.

He had stopped smoking, a request from Butters when he had complained one time when they were making out on Butters bed. “Ken, I'm awfully sorry if this sounds impolite but I have to say this. Kenny... your mouth taste like cigarettes and I don't really like it could you stop smoking, for me, please?” Butters had ask giving Kenny big puppy dog eyes.

Butters was completely thrown off that Kenny actually stopped smoking when asked him to.

From that day on Kenny hasn't smoked a cigarette ever since. His breath always smelled and tasted like mints, his teeth were a lot whiter than they used to be, and his clothes didn't smell like an ashtray anymore. Kenny smelled like old spice body wash and well… Kenny now. A smell Butters came to associate with Kenny.

He even stopped drinking too without Butters asking him to. He would only have a light beer every now and again but never anything heavy. And with that Butters was grateful.

Though Kenny was already a great kisser, it was just, y'know, a hundred times better now that he didn't taste like stale liquor and cigarettes anymore. And it made Butters happy that Kenny actually took his complaints into consideration.

Butters snapped out of his thoughts when a warm hand grabbed his thigh, squeezing the thick toned muscle (from two years of running track) gently with his hand. “How was your day babe?” Kenny asked, eyes still on the road.

Butters laid his hand on top of Kenny's saying, “Oh, golly Ken, it was good. I had ta clean up before I could come out. And I had a lot of homework I did before my chores.” Butters said smiling over at the dirty blonde driving.

“How about you hun?” the light blonde asked, blushing at the pet name he gave his boyfriend. Kenny quickly glanced over to Butters chuckling at the way his cheeks reddened. “It was ok I guess. Same old shit just a different day. School was boring as usual. But I did give your advice a try and it actually worked. I paid more attention and I got so much done. So thanks Buttercup for showing me the ways of Butters Stoch.” Kenny grinned at Butters loving the way his  cheeks reddened even more and his eyes glazed over slightly.

Butters knew Kenny knew he liked it when he called him Buttercup. It did so many thing to him but it usually was accompanied with a deep tongue kiss and hickies on his neck which he had to hide from his mom and dad.

He couldn't really do that while driving so he sucked it up and told himself to wait for tonight.

Kenny kept his hand on Butters’ thigh, rubbing up and down his leg. Butters loved when Kenny did this when they were next to each other. Even when he and Kenny sat out in public or on the bench at Stark's Pond. Some people would give the two boys odd looks. But Kenny didn't really care what they looked like to other people.

It took Butters a lot of convincing and a butt load of encouraging words for him to not care what people thought either. Ever since Butters started dating Kenny his confidence and self esteem became much better.

He talked more, made new friends. He wore things he liked which were tight jeans and graphic shirts with different cartoons on them. He would get curious looks but he learned, thanks to Kenny's kind words, to ignore the stares and focus on himself.

He even started doing his hair like he liked. Styled in an undercut, which he caught Kenny eyeing him like a piece of the sweetest candy. Girls started wanting to hang out with him more too. the fellas didn't pick on him as much anymore, because Kenny would literally murder anyone who dared make fun of his boyfriend. Butters loved the attention he received, especially from his Ken. Which were usually comments about how good he looked and how Kenny would love to do him hard and fast.

Butters blushed at that thought, looking over to Kenny who had a smirk on his handsome face. Looking down at the hand on his thigh, he eyed the tattoo of a bulls head on the back of his hand and up his muscled arm covered in more tattoos.

Some of them Butters recognized because he was with Kenny when he got them. Sky blue eyes ran up the length of his arm up to the Hello Kitty tattoo on his neck.

Butters cheeks turned a light pink when he stared at the pink and white ink. Remembering when Kenny had gotten it done to show Butters how much he loved him. Butters had cried and kissed Kenny senseless that day because he loved him even more now.

Butters got a matching tattoo when he turned seventeen on his hip that peaked above the waistband of his jeans. Cartman, as usual ripped on Kenny for getting a, in his own words, “faggy Hello Kitty tattoo”. God he hated that word, it always made him uncomfortable.

Kenny didn't seemed too fazed and just brushed the insult off like it was nothing. But when Cartman turned to Butters and rip on him

Haha, well it didn't really go as planned.

Cartman tried getting a response out of him on where his tattoo was, since he had overheard Kenny telling Kyle and Stan they had gotten matching tattoos, and trying to left Butter's shirt to see it. Kenny had snapped and broken Cartman's nose.

Butters has never seen Kenny react that way before. He was always the cool quiet laid back one who didn't let words bother him. But when Cartman tried to left Butters shirt to see the matching tattoo Kenny went ballistic. Yelling and cursing at Cartman.

Telling him if he ever touch Butters again he would break all of his fingers. It had taken Stan, Kyle  _ and _ Butters to hold Kenny back from murdering the brunette. As a result Kenny got suspended for five day, so did Cartman.

After they had come back to school Cartman avoided the small group for the last four weeks of school. Everyone, especially Kyle, was glad Cartman wasn't around to make their lives a living hell anymore.

From what Butters heard from his best friend Tweek is that Cartman started hanging around and bothering his and Craig's group. Butters was just glad he wasn't around to pick on him anymore.

And as a reward for standing up for him, Butters treated Kenny to some much needed alone time, in a teachers supply closet.

Butters eyes roam over Kenny's matured facial features. His strong jaw that was now covered in stubble, his high cheek bones to his straight nose. Kenny had filled out over the years since he started playing football with Stan.

He moved out of his parents house and got a job as a mechanic. Kenny told Butter's he liked working with his hand accompanying it with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows which Butters would giggle at. Oh, Butters knew what those hands could do.

Butters straightened up in his seat when SoDoSoPa came Into view. Kenny parked his truck and turned the engine off. “Alright we're here. Ready to go in babe?” Kenny asked looking over to his boyfriend.

“yes I'm ready. let's go!” Butters said jumping out of the truck. Kenny, shaking his head with a smile on his lips, chuckling at his boyfriend. A soft “so cute.” Slipping past his lips as he hopped down to the ground, gravel crunching under his boots.

Kenny walked around the side of the truck to stand next to the smaller blonde. Kenny grins as he eyes takes in what Butters was wearing for their special occasion. He wore a light blue turtleneck that seemed like a second skin clinging to his lithe frame, white skinny jeans showing off his thick thighs and toned calf muscles and white tennis shoes.

“Fuck babe, you look fucking incredible. I could just eat you up right now.” The dirty blonde purred, voice deepening, reaching out a hand to wrap around butters waist pulling him flush against his side.

Butters blushed, smiling bashfully up at Kenny. “Aw, hamburgers, Ken, that awfully sweet of you to say. You look just as delectable tonight as well.” butters said throwing a sultry grin at the dirty blonde. Which had Kenny's mouth almost falling to the ground at the way Butters could go from innocent to sexy as fuck in an instant. Butters stepped back to get a better look at what Kenny wore for their date.

Kenny had on a white graphic T-shirt with a band Butters didn't recognize on the front. His black fitted jeans hung low on his hips and his brown boots looked new. “Are those new Ken?” Butters said pointing at Kenny's clean boots.

Looking down Kenny nodded his head, “yeah they're new I bought them last week. Didn't want to wear dirty work boots to our date.” Butters smiled up at Kenny grabbing his hand in his, pulling the taller teen to the Soda Space where they would be eating at.

Kenny had already reserved a table for them a week prior. The two teens walked to the restaurant, talking as they made their way through SoDoSoPa.

Butter felt like the happiest boy in the world as he walk hand in hand with his boyfriend. Smiling the widest he's ever smiled before all because of Kenny. If it wasn't for him, he would have never found someone to love him like Kenny did.

Kenny has been so patient with him. Being there when he need a shoulder to cry on when home life was getting too much for him. Being there when Cartman's bullying tore him up inside, Kenny was always there to piece him back together again, and make him good as new.

Kenny was his first ever real kiss, not counting the time when he had a kissing company pimping out prostitutes, no those times didn't count. He didn't even care about the rumors about Kenny sleeping with different people because he had his almost sexual experience with Cartman a long time ago.

That resulted in him going to a 'pray the gay away’ camp. At least while there he made a friend who he realized later on had a crush on him. Even though he hasn't seen or heard from him ever since. Butter cringed at the thought of almost sucking Cartman off when he was ten.

That was a horrible memory be would rather have burned out of his head then to always have to look back on it. But Now he can make new memories. Memories of him and Kenny of their ups and downs.

No relationship was perfect, butters knew that. But he always thought that being in a relationship with Kenny would just be about sex, but he was proven wrong when Kenny told him he would wait until he was ready.

He knew Kenny wanted sex, who wouldn't. He could see it in his eyes every time they kissed and touched each other. Butters wanted to just give in and let Kenny take him. But, to be completely honest, he was terrified. Afraid to lose his virginity. Scared it would hurt too much to feel good if the rushed things.

He wasn't naive, he's seen videos online. He didn't really understand the appeal of having someone shoved up inside you. Stretching you, filling you completely. And afterwards having to remove cum from inside you.

All of it seemed hot. But the actual act of doing it scared him.

That's why tonight he was going to be brave and tell Kenny he was ready. Tonight he was going to give Kenny all of him. Butters just hoped he did everything well and that having to wait a year Kenny wouldn't be disappointed.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading if u liked it make sure to leave a comment, kudos and/or fav and bookmark. If this gets nice comments I will post part two so let me know in the comments if u want more. 
> 
> PS. If u guys want to see a fic from me from any of the ships I have on my profile hit me up let me know what u guys want to see from me


End file.
